This invention relates to an IC package extracting mechanism used in an IC socket by which an IC package can be easily removed from an IC socket.
There has been known the so-called zero insertion socket in which an IC socket is provided with a discontacting mechanism for a contact which contacts with a contacting element or terminal of an IC package. However, in the case where the IC package is minute and flat, it is difficult to remove the IC package from the IC socket even when the contact resistance becomes zero because it has few portions which can be grasped. If a pincette or the like is used for the removal, there is a possibility that the contact will damaged by mistake. Besides, adoption of a pincette or the like badly spoils the efficiency of the removing step.
In one conventional IC package removing device, for example, a socket is provided with a sink-and-float table for mounting thereon an IC package and held by a spring so that the IC package will be pushed up so it can be removed from the socket. However, since a pushing-up force is normally applied to the IC package by the spring, the IC package tends to be floated even if it is pressed by a pressure cover and its position is thus unstable. In addition, since the amount of pushing-up is limited, a large amount of pushing-up is difficult to obtain and designing of the spring strength, amount of expansion, or the like is difficult.
There has been also known another IC package removing device in which a cover for pressing an IC package is provided with a suction cup member so that the engagement of the the suction cup with the upper surface of the IC package enables extraction of the IC package upon opening of the cover. However, it takes much time and labor to remove the IC package from the suction cup. On the contrary, if the suction force is too small, the IC package tends to come off. In addition, there is an inconvenience that the suction cup deteriorates so that it is no longer firmly attached to the IC package.
The present invention was accomplished in order to eliminate the above-described inconveniences inherent in the conventional devices.